Strange
Strange quality is an item quality found on weapons obtained from unlocking Mann Co. Supply Crates of certain series, or receiving a botkiller weapon from Mann Up mode. Introduced in the Über Update on June 23, 2011 Patch, Strange weapons track kills and record them as an item attribute, allowing the count to be viewed by players. The weapon is then awarded a rank as the recorded count increases, with the rank affixed to the beginning of the item's name. Some Strange weapons track another action instead of kills, such as kill assists (see Notes below for exceptions). Additionally, some weapons have a second count to track other associated actions, such as Sentry Gun kills; however, the secondary count does not contribute toward rank progress. Each time the player achieves a new rank, it is announced to all players on the server with a message in the chat box; A notification pop-up also appears only for the player the weapon belongs to. 'Strange Weapon Ranks' |-|Generic= |-|Holiday Punch= |-|Invis Watch= |-|Mantreads= |-|Sapper= |-|Spirit Of Giving= |-|Cosmetic= Notes *The following Strange items do not track kills, instead: **Mad Milk and Jarate track and rank up based on the number of coated enemies, or "Sodden Victims". **The Wrench, Gunslinger, and Jag track Sentry Gun kills, whether Wrangled or not, and standard melee kills, and rank up based on Sentry Gun kills. ***The Southern Hospitality only tracks standard melee kills. **The Medi Gun, Quick-Fix, Vaccinator and Kritzkrieg track ÜberCharges and kill assists; ***The Medi Gun, Quick-Fix and Vaccinator rank up based on ÜberCharges deployed. ***The Kritzkrieg ranks up based on kill assists. **The Razorback tracks and ranks up based on the number of Spies shocked by backstabbing it, or "Spies Shocked". **The Sapper counts how many buildings have been destroyed by sapping them. **The Dead Ringer tracks and ranks up based on number of feigned deaths. **The Holiday Punch tracks how many people you have tickled along with amount of kills, and ranks up based on people you have tickled. **The Festive Sandvich tracks and ranks up based on food items eaten and will only increase if the Sandvich is used to heal damage. **The Festive Buff Banner and Battalion's Backup tracks and ranks up based on banners deployed. **The Invis Watch tracks and ranks up based on seconds cloaked upon decloak. **The Construction PDA tracks Sentry Gun kills, the amount of health points restored to teammates with a Dispenser and the number of allies Teleported and ranks up based on Sentry Gun kills. **Cosmetics rank up based on points earned while wearing the item. *The Eyelander levels up only on kills, rather than totaly heads collected. Therefore killing someone with heads, such as another Demoman with the Eyelander (and all variants) or a Sniper with the Bazaar Bargain will only yield one kill. *Killing a teammate while friendly fire is enabled will increase your kill total with that weapon by one, as though it were a normal kill. *The following actions do not increase the total kill count for strange weapons: **Activating the Cloak of a Spy who is using the Dead Ringer. **Any action involving bots (including Mann vs. Machine bots). **Strange weapons owned by a steam user with inventory privacy settings set to Friends only or Private will hide the number of kills and the name of the rank on the weapon to other players on servers. **Killing yourself with a Strange weapon. **Killing an enemy with a airblast. **Killing an enemy with a taunt. The Fencing , Skewer , Decapitation and Organ Grinder taunts are exceptions to this. **Activating the Dead Ringer via environmental damage, such as fall damage. *Kills are counted together for classes that share the same Strange weapon. *Using a Name Tag will change the name of the Strange weapon, but the weapon will still retain its rank and counter. Its current rank is displayed under the name of the weapon in light grey text. *Resetting a Strange weapon that has one or more Strange Parts applied will reset to 0 the kill counters for both the weapon and any strange parts that may be applied. It is not possible to reset the counter for a Strange weapon's kills without also resetting the counters for any strange parts that may be applied. *Listing a Botkiller or a Strange Festive Weapon on the Steam Community Market will reset its kill counters. *Strange Hats will keep count of overall score achieved at the ends of games while wearing said hat. Category:Qualities